Want to die on a sunny day
by aSheepyTrip
Summary: Sans mes Bad Friends, je ne pourrai pas rire tous les jours, comme je le fais. Mais sans vous, je ne pourrai juste pas vivre.


**Hello, les z'amies !**

**C'est la rentrée, il est 10h, et je viens d'écrire ce petit texte. J'vais envie.**

**Enjoy ! ~**

* * *

_« Salut, France. Ça va ? »_

Je pense que sans vous, je ne serai pas capable d'y répondre sincèrement.

_Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était le genre de questions que vous me posez souvent._

Mais c'est le genre de question auxquelles vous m'avez permis de trouver une réponse.

_« Oui, très bien. Merci »._

Parce qu'après tout, c'est aussi grâce à vous que je peux sourire.

_Parce que vous me connaissez mieux que personne._

Peu importe ce que je fais, je n'y arrive pas. À vous mentir. Vous devinez toujours ce que je pense vraiment. Et la plupart du temps, vous vous moquez de moi.

Je fais semblant d'être vexé. C'est le seul truc crédible que je sais faire, je crois. Parce qu'en vrai, je me demande sans cesse comment faire la prochaine fois.

_« Cherche pas, format poche. Je suis juste trop fort pour toi. »_

_Ah ouais, vraiment, Scot' ? On va voir ça._

_« Attends, si je suis un format poche, qu'est-ce qu'il est, Arty ? »_

_« Lui ? Un minimoys ! »_

_« Excuse-moi ? »_

Et après, je vous regarde vous engueuler. C'est ma vengance. C'est vrai, 1m76, c'est pas si petit que ça !...Pas vrai ?

Et je ressens pas mal de fierté. Au bout de 2000 ans, je trouve toujours le moyen de faire des blagues sur l'autre crétin et son mètre soixante-cinq. Selon moi, je mériterai une médaille.

Je vous en parlerai, un jour. Comme ça, pour me marrer un peu.

_J'aime rire._

J'aime rire avec tout le monde, avec n'importe qui, j'aime rire de tout et de rien. J'adore rire avec ceux que j'aime. Je peux aussi me sentir mieux en riant avec ceux que je déteste. Mais rire seul, je trouve ça triste.

Être seul, je trouve ça triste.

Dormir seul. Vivre seul. Manger seul.

Pour moi, rien n'est pire que la solitude.

_C'est sans doute ça qui m'a poussé vers vous au départ._

Seuls. Tous les deux.

England m'a accueilli à bras ouverts.

Et Scot, non.

_Et j'ai compris que vous étiez vraiment, vraiment différents._

D'abord, Arthur. Au début, j'aimais vraiment le gosse que tu étais. Et puis, tu as grandi. Les guerres. Tout le reste. Alors finalement, je me suis rapidement détaché de toi. Et tu es devenu mon ennemi mortel.

_Ce mot me fait carrément délirer. "Ennemis mortels". Je trouve que ça ne nous ressemble pas du tout._

Et puis, Kieran. Mon allié. Je savais que tu étais seul. Et j'en ai déduit que étais faible. Alors j'y suis allé comme j'avais l'habitude d'y aller. Beau, charmeur, envoûtant. Et manipulateur.

Je voulais que tu m'aimes. Que tu deviennes mon pantin. Je voulais te briser, corps et âme. Je voulais que tu sois obsédé par moi. Comme les autres. Comme tout le monde.

_Raté._

Tous les deux, je sais pas ce qui clochait avec vous. Vous ne vouliez pas rentrer dans les cases que j'avais construites.

_Parce que je ne pouvais pas te considérer comme un simple ennemi._

_Parce je n'arrivais à m'accommoder de ton indifférence._

Parce que le monde était à mes pieds et que vous, vous ne l'étiez pas.

Parce que vous jouiez avec moi, parce que vous vous moquiez ouvertement de moi, parce que tout en vous me disait _"Plutôt crever que de me soumettre, idiot de français superficiel ! »_

Et ça, et votre arrogance, ça me faisait enrager.

_Et là, j'ai compris que malgré tout, vous étiez bien des frères._

Parce que oui, c'est vrai, j'étais superficiel. Superficiel, mais intelligent. Et beau. Et j'arrivais à dominer les autres avec ça.

_Mais pas vous._

Et ça a commencé à me dévorer. Cette envie de vous soumettre, de vous briser.

Cette envie de vous avoir, vous, plutôt que cette bande d'idiots trop occupés à s'extasier sur moi en espérant un peu d'attention.

_Et vous avez donné un but à mon existence._

Non.

_Vous êtes devenu le but de mon existence._

Et j'y ai travaillé. Et j'ai échoué.

_Je ne vous ai jamais eu._

Même maintenant, je ne vous ai pas à mes pieds. Et ça ne sera jamais le cas.

_Et je vous préfère comme ça, je crois._

Parce que nos liens sont la seule chose qui n'ait pas changée.

Parce qu'Arthur et moi, nous nous battons toujours. Et parce que cette idée fixe, te battre, me permet d'affronter un autre jour.

Parce que Kieran et moi, on se court toujours après. Et parce que ce désir, celui de t'attraper et de te maintenir près de moi, me permet de ne pas regarder derrière.

Parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à vous soumettre. Parce que je n'ai jamais réussi à vous changer.

Parce que je sais que quoiqu'il arrive, vous serez toujours les mêmes.

Vous serez toujours mes _dear friennemies. _

Et je ne veux rien de plus que ça.

Parce que vous, vous ne céderez jamais à ma séduction. Parce que vous, vous ne vous laisserez jamais influencer. Parce que vous, vous ne me laisserez jamais vous changer.

Parce que vous me pousserez toujours de l'avant.

_Et personne ne peut vous surpassez sur ce point._

Sans mes Bad Friends, je ne pourrai pas rire tous les jours, comme je le fais.  
Mais sans vous, je ne pourrai juste pas vivre.

Je me serai déjà laissé dévoré par mon propre orgueil, ma propre vanité, ma propre frustration, et ce serait mes chiens fidèles qui auraient récupéré les morceaux.

_Mais non._

Parce que vous m'avez poussé à me donner à fond pour obtenir ce que je voulais.

Parce que vous m'avez poussé à me dépasser.

Même si ce n'était pas volontaire, je m'en fous.

_Parce que vous m'avez sauvé._

Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Et c'est pourquoi je veux rire autant que possible. C'est pourquoi je veux vivre ma vie pleinement. C'est pourquoi je veux sourire jusqu'à la fin.

Et à la fin, à la toute fin, je veux que vous soyez près de moi.

_Un jour, je mourrai._

Et ce jour-là, je veux pouvoir vous dire toutes ces choses que je ne vous ai jamais dites.

_Je veux pouvoir vous dire tout ce que je ne peux pas encore dire._

Je veux pouvoir vous dire à quel point je vous aime.

_Alors, oubliez vos différends._

Oubliez que le monde va mal, et souriez.

_Riez, chantez de tout votre cœur._

Venez avec moi dans la clairière, là-bas, et restez encore un peu allongé dans l'herbe.

_Rougissez un peu, aussi, et détournez le regard._

Et puis, vous aussi, épanouissez-vous sous le soleil.

_Mes amis._

Et puis, vous aussi, priez pour un monde meilleur.

Et vous aussi, espérez un futur en souriant.

Et vous aussi, rêvez de ce jour.

_Ce jour où tout commence et tout finit._

_Ce jour où nous n'auront plus de raison de nous mentir._

Le jour de notre délivrance.

_Want to die on a sunny day._

* * *

**Voilou !  
**

**C'est tout gentil, tout mignon, et c'est vraiment la vision que j'ai de France.**

**Quelqu'un d'à la base très superficiel et manipulateur, qui est devenu très gentil et très souriant avec le temps (un peu pour se faire pardonner, entre autres. Mais ça sera dans un autre texte.).**

**Review ? **


End file.
